Why I Love the Morning
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Breakfast at the Brotherhood House. Meteor showers and Eggs Benedict. A little fruitiness for you slash fans. Please R/R.


****

Why I Love The Morning

**********

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Bah, fuck it. I do own X-Men: Evolution. Alright? They're mine, all mine. Hehe, j/k. They're the property of Marvel, and whomever the hell else is in the credits.

Summary: What happens during breakfast in a not-so-ordinary morning in the Brotherhood House. Here's a little fruity stuff for all of you who like that kind of thing.

**********

"I guess that was _kinda_ cool."

"Kind of?" Pietro's head whipped to observe the boy beside him. "Lance, that was fantastic. It isn't everyday that you get to see a meteor storm like that. So… make any wishes?"

Lance's mouth twisted slightly, in debate as whether to tell his best friend or not. "Well-"

"It was about Little Miss Pryde, right?" The brown haired boy's eyes glazed over as Pietro mentioned her name. "Uh huh. Lemme guess: You ride in on your great big horse, she falls madly in love with you and you both live happily ever after in your castle?"

The other boy shook his head smiling, "I don't even have a horse Pietro." Lance made towards the ladder and begun climbing down to their backyard, Pietro followed. As soon as both pairs of feet hit the grass, they shared a mutual yawn. "I can't believe we got up at 5:00 on a Sunday. Hell, we don't even do that when we have school!"

"Well it was your fault." The white haired boy's came mockingly, "_Ohh Kitty! I want to be with you sooooo much. I'll make a wish on every shooting star I see so we can be together. Oh, it worked! _*big, happy, fake sigh* _I can't believe it worked darling, marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth. _*Pietro begins to make kissies at Lance* _Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah!"_

"Pietro! Shut up before I make you." The young boy kept blowing kisses towards him, so Lance lunged at his friend, but his effort was useless. Pietro simply sped behind him and roughly smacked the back of Lance's head.

"Sounds like a challenge." The older boy groaned at _that_ word, which caused Speedy Petey to smirk. "What was that? Is that the sound of the pathetic Lance Alvers giving up to the might and power of the great _Pietro Maximoff?_"

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower."

"You do that stinky."

"I do not stink!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too-do-too!"

"Look, I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and cook us breakfast?" Lance stalked through their sliding read door and headed up to their bathroom, leaving Pietro to himself.

__

Cook? What the hell does he think I am? His wife? I most definitely **am not!** And I'm definitely not that brown haired little goodie-goodie. "But breakfast would be nice…" Pietro looked through the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets., taking stock of the possibilities of breakfast. He found a carton of eggs (18), some apples, a banana and a couple boxes of butter. "What a shitty breakfast." At least it was a start. But a bunch of eggs in the morning wasn't exactly the tastiest thing in the world.

His eyes widened with the perfect idea. _Eggs benedict._ He set a pan of water to boil and took off through the back door at full speed, intent on the closest supermarket. Pietro was only wearing a pair of sky blue boxers, but it mattered little. No one's eyes were quick enough to see him, anyways. He returned in a couple minutes, with a freshly baked ham, some orange juice, a small bottle of vinegar, two bags of English muffins and an extra pack of eggs. All unpaid for.

Stupid water was **just** beginning to boil.

The fast kid alive rapidly began preparing breakfast. The first thing he needed was to heat the butter and toast the muffins. It was all relatively easy because of his super speed, all except making the hollandaise sauce. That needed to be whisked at an ordinary pace. How droll.

Lance came sniffing down the steps just as he was fixing to put everyone's plates in the oven. "Wow, that smells great Pietro."

"What was that?" he asked. _I said it smells great._ The youth, who was now wearing a _Kiss the Cook_ apron, grinned up the steps, "Oh, I know. I just wanted you to say it again."

Alvers chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah… Just make sure you ego doesn't get _too_ big, or else we won't be have any room left in the kitchen."

Pietro mumbled something which suspiciously sounded like _Then you make your own fucking breakfast._ but he quickly cheered up, "Just wake everyone up."

The other boy moved through the hallway, loudly banging on everyone's door. "HEY! Get your lazy asses out of bed." _Nothing._ He sent out a tremor, followed with a shout, "Come on guys, breakfast is ready." Each of them groaned in response, moaning like children do when they try to pretend they're sick so they can stay home from school. "Pietro cooked it," he said in a sing-song voice.

Tabby, Fred and Toad threw open their doors and made a mad dash past their leader, into the kitchen. They were fully seated, smiles on their faces as they awaited the speedster to serve their most important, and probably tastiest, meal of the day.

Tabitha swore she could see Toad and the Blob drooling as the oven opened. "Ooh yum!" she cried out as Pietro set down the plate in front of her. "I love eggs benedict." The morning chef grinned at her as he passed out everyone's portions. Fred was delightedly happy, his serving was three times as large as everyone else's.

Todd quickly jumped to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. He returned, unscrewing the cap. "Ow!" the youngest Brotherhood member's shout interrupted everyone's meal as Pietro rapped a wooden spoon against his knuckles.

"What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?" Pietro's brow raised as he inspected the bottle in his friend's hand.

"I was just putting some ketchup on the eggs, yo." Lance placed a hand over his eyes as portly friend sighed along with Tabitha. Toad looked at everyone in confusion, "What?"

Pietro continued to stare at him. "What, yo?"

Fred decided to cut him a break. "Man, you never put ketchup on eggs benedict, That's what the sauce is for." The large boy pointed at the yellow substance covering their plates and which also filled the saucepan in the middle of their kitchen table.

Todd Tolensky laughed in his realization, "Oh, my bad." Pietro, however, was not amused. He hit the young boy's hand with the spoon again. "Alright alright," Todd responded, quickly placing the cap back onto the ketchup bottle.

As the young family ate, they slid into a discussion of how best to annoy the X-Men on such a wonderful morning. Jell-O in their pool. Stealing the tires from Scott's car. Placing purple dye in their shampoo bottles. Tarring their tennis court. They were all good ideas, so they decided to do them all.

The guys quickly got dressed, not wanting to waste a moment before putting their plans in motion.

Always the last to finish, Tabitha bounded down the stairs. "I **love** hanging out with you guys. Everyone at the institute were sooo boring." She drew her hand up to Fred's hair, lazily sifting through it with her fingers.

"That's why they call us The Brotherhood!" Fred's voice burst through the house, which was followed by silence. His friends just stared at him. "What?"

"Never mind." Lance just moved to the door, but stopped as his eyes caught sight of the kitchen. In all their haste, they had forgotten to clean up the dishes. "Oh shit. Uhh, Pietro?"

The speedster grumbled, "I got it. Just get everything, I'll meet you guys there. Not like it'll take me more than a couple minutes."

As soon as the remaining Brotherhood members ran outside, Lance appeared again. "Uhh, Pietro? Have you seen my gloves?" Pietro quickly zipped into the bathroom and retrieved the fingerless gloves for the boy. "Thanks."

The younger boy once again turned to the dishes, leaving Lance and his gloves to pat down on his pockets, "Uhh…" before he was able to utter the next word, the keys to the Jeep were jingling in front of him. He smiled, snatching his keys. "You're so good to me."

"Mmhmm." Pietro tugged the sides of his sweaters and curtsied, which they shared a good laugh at.

Lance turned back to the door, but was met by his white haired friend holding a paper bag full of apples and a banana. Smiling, he grabbed it and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Pietro's lips. Their eyes both widened, almost comically, as they shouted in unison, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

The younger growled, "This is all your fault!"

"No! I didn't mean it. I mean… I just…"

"Like I believe _that_ excuse."

"I don't even know what happened-"

"But you kissed me!"

"I swear, I didn't mean to!"

"But you kissed me!"

"It was just, the idea came to me about Kitty doing it-"

"But you kissed **me!**"

Lance roughly grabbed his friend by the shoulders, unknowingly shaking him as he spoke. "Oh my god, I just… I mean… Jesus Pietro, **_please_** don't tell anyone." The dark haired boy didn't realize it, but he came increasingly closer to his friend's face as he pleaded his case.

"You're not gonna kiss me, are you?"

Pietro found the grip on his shoulders absent as Lance backed up against the wall. "NO!" he shrieked, then deepened his voice considerably. "No! No. Nooooo."

"Alright. Like I'd _want_ to tell anyone. We're not gay, or anything. You **do** like Kitty, after all."

As if reassuring himself, Lance added, "Yeah! And girls are always going after you. And-and we check out chicks all the time." He nodded to himself.

"Alright, alright. Go get all the supplies and I'll meet you guys at those geeks' mansion."

"Okay. And you not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Damn it! I already said yes!"

"Oh yeah, right." Lance turned to the door again, as he took the keys from his pocket.

Pietro picked up the paper bag, rustling the edge so his friend could hear it. "Forget something?"

The older boy spun around and grabbed the bag. "Thanks sweetie," Lance said as he took the proffered bag, and unconsciously pressed his lips against Pietro's once again.

__

"DAMN IT!!!"

**********

Freddy J. Dukes, Todd Tolensky and Tabitha Smith stood by the Jeep, carefully listening to the two inside.

"What is that, second time this week?"

"Third."

"Oh man."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

A/N: This actually came out a lot differently than I had planned. Oh well. I hope at least some of you were amused by it. Don't forget your comments! Good, bad, constructive or just expressing if you liked it or not.


End file.
